La fin de leur vie
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Bella assiste au crépuscule de la vie des être humains qu'elle chérie. Ma première fic sur twilight ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews ps : je ne sais pas quel est le genre,donc si vous le savez...
1. Eux

La fin de leur vie

Les personnages sont à Stéphanie Meyer, mais la forme que prend l'histoire est à moi.

Le jour de mon mariage, en faisant mes adieux à mes parents et amis, j'avais demandé à Alice de garder un œil sur eux. Pour chaque personnes qui étaient au crépuscule de leur vie, j'allais les voir une dernière fois. Pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Puis je leur avouais mon secret, leur expliquais tout, et leur tenais la main pour les accompagner dans la mort. Celle que je n'atteindrais jamais.

Tout avait commencé avec mon père, qui était mort paisiblement, dans sa maison. Après avoir servi de chef policier à Forks, il avait vu celle de son meilleur ami : Billy de la Push.

Ensuite ça avait été ma mère, qui avait eu un accident, avec sa maladresse légendaire, et que je n'avais pu éviter. Juste me rendre prêt d'elle pour son dernier souffle. Son dernier regard avait été pour moi, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Un regard rempli de tendresse, de compréhension et de paix. J'avais voulu pleurer, mais les seules larmes que j'avais pu, ou aurais dû avoir auraient été de sang. Il m'avais fallu une bonne année avant de m'en « remettre », c'est à dire de ne plus être constamment triste. Ce qui rendait Edward triste, et Jasper qui le ressentait sans rien pouvoir faire.

Puis plus tard, ça avait été ma meilleure amie. Celle qui était humaine je veux dire, pas Alice, celle qui était devenue ma sœur par alliance, ainsi que de cœur. Elle, Angela, avait eu un accident dans la forêt. Un animal affamé l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle campait. Ce qui avait également entrainé la mort de ben.

Et enfin, j'étais allé au côté de Jacob et Embry quand ils s'étaient fait attaqués par des vampires « cannibales » d'une autre bande, que l'on ne connaissait pas. Leurs blessures avaient été très grave, et les loups garous qui ne sont pas détectables avec les dons de « voyances » d'Alice, n'arrangent pas les choses. Ils avaient eu une jambe et un bras broyés, ainsi que des côtes cassées, qui avaient transpercées un poumon à l'un et le cœur à l'autre. De voir ça avait été horrible, mais je m'en suis remise avec le temps. On s'y habitue, à force. Et depuis que toutes les personnes humaines, entendons nous bien, auxquelles je tenais avaient disparue, je vivais paisiblement dans ma maison, offerte par ma famille, avec mon Edward. Celui que je contemplais toujours, avec autant d'admiration que du temps ou j'étais humaine. Il était pareil à lui même, et moi j'étais devenue encore plus jalouse quand des femmes, ou des filles le déshabillait du regard avec cette lueur dans leurs yeux que je détestais et déteste toujours avec autant de ferveur.

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction sur twilight, ou Bella irait accompagner la mort de ces parents en leur avouant être vampire et toute l'histoire. J'avais imaginé que ses parents étaient contents, très heureux, et partaient en paix, tout en sachant que leur fille n'a jamais vieilli. Si vous voulez écrire quelque chose de ce genre, je serais très honorée de vous donner mes idées première et les impressions que je voulais donner. Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi a donner tout son potentiel à mon idée.

Gros bisous à tous, et reviewer pour me donner vos impressions que je sache si j'ai un peu réussi quand même!

Dragonia Malefoy.


	2. Charlie

La fin de leur vie

tout à S.M à mon plus grand regret...sauf la tournure de l'histoire

chapitre 2: Charlie

C'était Charlie. Le chef Swan, comme tout le monde l'appelait chez nous. Enfin chez nous... à Forks! Moi je m'étais mariée avec l'homme de ma vie, mon vampire, mon suceur de sang. Edward. Juste son prénom amenait en moi des souvenirs inoubliables, chargés avec tellement d'émotions, quand j'y pensais, que ça accélérait mon souffle et aurait rendu ma voix pleine de trémolos. Elle m'avais juste prévenu pour que j'aille lui faire un dernier adieu. « -Charlie... C'est le moment... » m'a t-elle dit. Je l'avais regardé, longuement, puis étais partie en courant direction Forks à travers champs, forêts, montagnes et mers, enfin fleuves...

Et en une cinquantaine d'année, on en avait fait des villes! J'avais connu tellement de personnes en trois ans dans chaque villes que l'on choisissait pour cette atmosphère pluvieuse et couverte, afin de vivre « normalement », enfin sans scintiller de milles feux dès qu'il y' a un peu de soleil. Et oui, on passait trois ans dans chaque villes, puisque c'était la norme pour allez au lycée, la seconde, la première et la terminale.

Voilà, j'étais enfin arrivé à destination. Revoir cette maison me fit bizarre. Il y restait tellement de souvenir de ma scolarité a Forks, de ma rencontre avec mon cher et tendre, ainsi que de sa famille, puis Jacob aussi, même si on ne s'était revu que très brièvement.

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains, essayant de m'empêcher de trembler, et saisissais la poignée de la porte d'entré que j'avais ouverte tant de fois. Celle ci était la dernière. Je mis un pied dans la maison, me rappelant comment mettre un pied devant l'autre, et avançais lentement. Des souvenirs me revenais, sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de les accepter. J'arrivais devant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, le montais, tout en regardant des photos qui n'étaient pas sur le mur avant. Je distinguais Billy et lui, dans une barque, surement à la pêche. Et des photos de moi. Il avait dû être tellement triste lorsque j'étais parti, sans jamais revenir, ni le revoir.

Je m'aperçus que j'étais devant la porte de sa chambre, j'étais vraiment au plus profond de mes pensées... J'entrais, lentement, sans bruits apparents pour l'oreille humaine, mais moi j'en entendais un, une sorte de tambour, très lent. Et je su que c'était le cœur de Charlie. Il était si lent, que ça en devenait pénible à entendre. Je l'observais attentivement, de sa peau diaphane, aux quelques rides qui s'étaient ajoutées à son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué. Et triste. Une sorte de mélancolie s'était emparée de ses traits, et je pense qu'il en était de même pour moi, à le voir comme ceci.

Je m'approchais lentement de son lit, et mettais une chaise qui était à côté de la porte, à côté de son lit. Je m'asseyais, mettant une main sur mon genou et l'autre s'emparant de la sienne. Il se réveilla, et me fixa. Je lui fit un sourire, puis lui expliquais que j'étais en réalité un vampire, mais que je me nourrissais de sang animal. Que mon mari en était un également, ainsi que sa famille. Puis lui avoua connaître le secret de la Push, qu'ils étaient presque tous dotés de sang de loup, et qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en « loup garou » quand il y' avait trop de vampires comme moi, puisque nous étions et sommes toujours je crois, des ennemis mortels.

Il me regarda longuement, nous parlâmes un peu. Mais il ne me posa pas vraiment de questions, il voulu simplement savoir si j'allais bien, si j'étais heureuse, et si les Cullens, enfin les autres allaient bien également. Je le rassurais, sachant sa fin très proche, puisque mon oreille affinée de vampire entendait son organe vital battre de moins en moins lentement. Nous nous murmurâmes « -je t'aime » tout simplement, puis il s'éteignit avec un regard fixé sur moi. La dernière lueur dans ses yeux me disait « -je te pardonne, toi et moi pouvons partir en paix ».

Je voulu pleurer, mais je ne le pu pas. Je lâchai sa main, tendrement. Et appelais l'hôpital afin de faire venir une ambulance et constater le décès de mon cher père. Je pris un papier qui trainait, et marquais le numéro de ma mère à appeler, pour la prévenir. Puis je partis en courant, sans les attendre, si ils trouvaient la fille de l'homme qui n'avait pas vieillie, ils auraient trouvé toute l'histoire bizarre.

Voilà, j'ai fini ! J'ai écrit plus de mot que pour le chapitre précédent... je suis trop fière de moi. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire les émotions sur son père, parce que ayant vécu sans, je n'ai pas d'exemple.

**Merci à Morwen, Kitsu-Sanada (pour toi) et Rachel.**

**Reviews acceptée, puisque je ne suis pas bénévole ce n'est pas « -le seul salaire du bénévole est votre sourire ». Je ne peux pas vous voir donc logique non?**


End file.
